Hatsumomo Caoin
'Character First Name' Hatsumomo 'Character Last Name' Caoin formerly Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nickname (optional)' Momo, Moo 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' March, 16, 88 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' From yukigakure 'Height' 5' 'Weight' 118 'Blood Type' O - 'Occupation' Shinobi, Chuunin 'Scars/Tattoos' Three diagonal claw marks from her father runing from the left side of her side to her belly button. 'Affiliation' yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hatsumomo is a withdrawn, defensive, independent, calm, mature individual with a large obsession with oranges. She is polite to people and doesn’t particularly like to piss anyone off intentionally. Hatsumomo tends to keep to herself and doesn’t socialize on a large scale as she isn’t a fan of large groups of people. She likes her family’s company more often than the company of others though she does like to talk and ‘hang’ with other people. Because her father used to abuse her she has gotten defensive over things occasionally and will try to give you a reason to why she does things as a defense mechanism. Hatsumomo will also keep certain feelings to herself also as a defense mechanism having it ingrained into her personality even though she spent more time with her adopted father than her biological one. Having kept her emotions in check more often than not has made her a calm individual who doesn’t seem fazed by anything. With the abuse she went through the first 7-8 years of her life she has grown up quicker than most and is rather mature for her age not really taking to things normal children at her age like. Hatsumomo has a rather large obsession with oranges as it was the only thing she really could use to define herself as a young child in her abusive household. 'Behaviour' Hatsumomo has three sides to her, the side that she has when in normal everyday situations, her fighting/training state of mind and her state of mind when dealing with the subject of oranges. In her normal every day state of mind Moo acts as if there isnt really anything too important going on and almost acts lazy about things. When she is in fighting/training mode Hatsumomo gets serrious and acts more mature than she normaly does, taking out her anger and frustrations out whom ever she is training with or fighing currently. When she is full fledge figting though she can get quite sadistic and it's where she truly lets her mind go into what she thinks about certain things. If oranges come up in any conversation or she obatins one or several she turns happy and content as if she were four and just had gotten a cookie for being good. 'Nindo (optional)' "My Pops." (( talking about her father)) "...Like a basket of oranges." (( pretaining to how easy something is, her version of its a peice of cake. )) "The shinobi world is full of twisted people, why should I be the exception?" (( about her fighing style )) 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hyuuga Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Agility 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Yukigakure 'Enemies' Ren Oname ((''yuki if you read this, feel free to laugh )) 'Background Information' Hatsumomo was born a Hyuuga to her father and mother, Ishin and Hiori Hyuuga. Hatsumomo's mother died in childbirth causing her father to go into a depressive rift. He started drinking and left most of Hatsumomo's care to various neighbors and 'friends' while he was off doing his own thing. Hatsumomo from very early on was a defiant individual and the day she turned one she threw a temper tantrum at her father scratching his face with what little finger nails she had. Ishin got angry with her and hit her across the face thus starting the long string of abuse she had to endure throughout the years. The day she turned 2 was the first time she found the glory of oranges. Her father left out his orange from a lunch he had made and left to go drinking, Hatsumomo found it and peeled it eating it with such zeal it almost looked like she had found what her heaven was like. From that moment on, she began sneaking oranges from the fridge usually discovered by her father causing more beatings. Two years passed, where nothing significant happened other than the beatings became even more frequent happening at least twice a day. Where most girls her age were starting on their road to becoming a shinobi with pretests and things of the like, she was locked inside her house not allowed to leave. Ishin a month after she turned 5 had come home from a failed mission drunk as hell and got so upset with Hatsumomo for trying to hide from him to escape her chores he lashed out her with his claws causing her to get four diagonal cut marks on her belly that scared over. Another two years passed and a month after her 7th birthday Hatsumomo’s father dissapeared on a mission leaving her alone in the house and eventually Hatsumomo packed what little she had and left the retched place. She wandered around Yukigakure for a while before being found by Castiel Caoin and wound up being adopted by him and his family. Later on her adoptive mother was killed in attack and left her feeling distraught to have only a father to live with. She grew out of her living with a single parent apprehension as soon as she joined the academy. Hatsumomo graduated from said academy when she was 13 having to spend at least another year in due to starting late. Spending a year as a genin Hatsumomo is ready to move on to chuunin when she can feeling the need to push herself beyond what she is now. A year progressed with her training hard despite loosing many senseis along the way with her finally making chuunin now being 15 years old. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Path_3:_Hyuuga_Momo_VS_Akimichi_Nobu Casual Meetings or Events: http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Shop_Fateful_Incounter http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Casual_RP:_Gate/Village._05/03/13 http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp:_Never_a_Quite_Moment Story Progression: http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return_off_Castiel_Caoin_in_the_Village Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Solo_RP:_When_one_cant_sleep Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by: '''Sanada Kihaku Hoshigake Kamisori Category:Chuunin Category:Yukigakure Category:Approved